Dragu
Dragu, full name Dragu Mondungo, is currently an acolyte in training under The Empire's Triumph. Biography Birth & Childhood Dragu Mondungo, first born child of Dragu Wopepe and Senyo Wopepe was birthed on the planet Kempolo far beyond the outer rim in unknown space. The planet was primitive, consisting of mainly tribes and no large settlements or cities. Dragu's father was leader of his tribe and as first born son he was destined to become leader of his tribe also. Dragu's father was bloodthirsty and unknowingly force sensitive, as was his son. This gave him greater power, speed and strength in combat, leading the tribe into battle against rival tribes leading tribe Dragu to become the largest settlement on the planet, consisting of little under 10,000 villagers. The young Dragu was taught in the ways of combat with the rest of the males of the tribe, quickly becoming the strongest and most capable warrior due to his force sensitivity. During his years of training, he learned how to wield multiple weapons such as swords, spears and staffs, along with training in unarmed combat against fellow humans and wild beasts. In his time of training Dragu gained many brothers and one sister, his mother was finally killed for giving birth to a female as to them it was a sign that the woman had become useless. Some time after Dragu's 12th birthday the village was attacked by a rival tribe, his father killed in the process but the attacking tribe was fought off. This lead to Dragu becoming the new leader of the tribe.. Leader of the Tribe As the leader of just under 10,000 people at the age of twelve, Dragu had a lot of pressure on his shoulders and a legacy to live up to. There were talks among the villagers that due to his age, Dragu was not capable of leading a tribe and these talks soon spread to Dragu's ears, he took it as a threat to his newly gained power, and thus ordered the public execution of any who spoke out against him as a show of his power, that he was powerful like his father. Dragu then lead further campaigns against other tribes, friendly and rivals as a show of his power, he swiftly took over them and was now the leader of a slow growing empire on the planet. At such a young age he was a ruthless warlord who killed thousands, a triumph unrivaled by any in the history of the planet. His seven brothers, all loyal warriors in his ever expanding army were starting to have second thoughts about their leader, there were talks that he had gone mad with power, that taking over peaceful tribes was just a pointless massacre, talks of other throwing him. Dragu however already knew of their impending betrayal due to his force sensitivity, he had continuous nightmares about their betrayal and his death at their hands. This continued for weeks until Dragu had enough, he ordered for their public execution, eaten alive by wild beasts. This stopped the nightmares. Sky Fire Many years has passed since Dragu became leader of the tribe, leader of his swiftly growing empire. He was now sixteen years old, un-threatened by any on his planet a demigod among his people. Hundreds of miles above the skies, an imperial cruiser on the task of searching for life in the unknown regions was scanning the planet, detecting many life forms. A probe was sent to investigate a large settlement, the capital Village, now practically a city. The tribe saw the probe as a demon and swiftly attempted to apprehend and remove it, however the droid fought back and fired upon them, killing many before finally being shut down by multiple projectiles. The captain of the Imperial ship, Darth Vectus a female twi'lek ordered a garrison of men to gather up as many villagers as they could across the area, to use as slaves. She herself went down to investigate the planet along with a garrison of Imperial Soldiers. Dragu, the village, the entire area witnessed the star destroyer emerge through the clouds.. Had Dragu angered the gods by killing many innocents? A shuttle eventually reached the edge of the city where imperial soldiers were tasked with rounding up any potential slaves and killing any who resisted. Dragu stood on top of his balcony, witnessing his village go up in flames. Darth Vectus went to seek out the leader of the village, to bring them to the center and execute them to break the morale of the slaves to bind them further. Dragu met Vectus in the village center, he was armed with his fathers sword, she was armed with her lightsaber, a 'fire sword'. Vectus could sense Dragu's connection to the dark side, his potential to become a very powerful sith. She ordered an orbital bombardment around them. The skies rained with fire, setting the surrounding trees ablaze. Dragu truly believed he had angered the gods, this witch that they had sent. However he believed himself above them.. He charged towards her sword in hand but was swiftly apprehended and knocked unconscious with the force. He along with thousands of his people were taken to the star destroyer as slaves. Imprisoned Dragu along with his people spent two years traveling into unknown space, looking for more life. During this time he picked up a few words of basic, being able to communicate with guards every now and again, unknowingly using his force sensitivity to convince the guards to bring his people water, extra food and other things. One day he was summoned by Darth Vectus, he was taken to the bridge where she told him that he was like her, he had the power to command the very universe around him, bind it to his will. She told him that he was going to be sent to train that power. Dragu barely understood what she said, however enslaved he was unable to do anything. He was taken to a life support pod and hooked up. The pod was designed for transport of life across long distances, he was shot into space on a course for Korriban. It was two years before he was picked up by a ship, the flagship of The Empire's Triumph. He was greeted by an apprentice, Dragu was scared, full of fear, rage, hatred of what happened to his people, what happened to him. Out of fear and confusion he attacked but was restrained and taken to a holding cell.. Personality On the surface Dragu seems fearful of his new surroundings. It will take a while for him to adapt. However under the confusion and fear still lurks that power hungry, blood thirsty warlord that killed thousands. Due to his beliefs he sees women as a lesser race and does not regard them in any high authority, he will find it amusing for them to hold a weapon as he believes only men can become warriors and women should stay back to raise children. Once he has gotten used to his surroundings he will see himself as a superior being as he once was on his planet. Among the muscle and raw power is a mind built for war, host to many military and combat tactics from his many campaigns. He is good at rallying others to his cause, or making them join out of fear. Sidenotes * He has a tattoo on his face, marking himself as leader of his tribe. * He has a scar across his face due to his first encounter with a lightsaber. __FORCETOC__